Her Secret Sin
by Hyacynthianna
Summary: It might have been wrong. No, it was wrong. It was forbidden, in some nations, it might actually be illegal. Falling for him had to be the stupidest thing that she had done in her entire life. But she did not regret it. Because he was her secret sin. The one thing she wanted, but could not have, since he already belonged to some one else. It was too late.


**T**itle: Her Secret Sin.

**S**ummary: It might have been wrong. No, it was wrong. It was forbidden, in some nations, it might actually be illegal. Falling for him had to be the stupidest thing that she had done in her entire life. But she did not regret it. Because he was her secret sin. The one thing she wanted, but could not have, since he already belonged to some one else. It was too late.

**R**ating: T

**HER SECRET SIN…**

She knew it was wrong. She knew that it was very wrong to feel even the slightest shred of emotion for any body, even him. It was against every thing that she learnt. Besides, he was nothing but the Kyuubi brat. She on the other hand, came from a rich and prestigious clan, of which she was the heiress.

But even that knowledge did not stop her. It did not stop her when she was ten years old and she bumped into him as she was walking with her instructor. It did not stop her when her instructor glared at him until he apologized. That reluctant smile, the shy, haunted eyes as they darted back and forth, looking for his tormentors pulled at her. That first tug which she wrongly thought was pity.

That same knowledge did not stop her when she was twelve years old and was in the academy. That tug that turned to pain, pain so bad that it hurt each and every time that she watched him loudly ask Sakura out. She tried and tried, but she could not define the pain, or the hurt. That same pain turned to pity each and every time that Sakura beat him into pulp, and he still did not learn. Even though she was young, she should have known that she was falling. She could have tried to stop it.

Or when she was thirteen, and was about to be put into a team of three. It did not stop her from praying that his name was going to be the third name, after her and Shino's names had been called. It did not stop her from feeling disappointed when it was Kiba's name that was called, and Naruto was put into Sakura's group instead.

The knowledge still did not stop her from feeling worried when Kiba was beating him up in the chunin exams. It did not stop her from feeling giddy with relief, even felling happy, when he won, instead of Kiba who was her teammate. It did not stop her from feeling proud of herself when she gave him the balm for his wounds, even when Kiba called it fraternizing with the enemy. This was true.

That same knowledge did not stop her from feeling sick and worried when she learnt that he was fighting Gaara, during the Sand and Sound invasion. Gaara, the one tailed beast, a beast called Shukaku. It did not stop her from feeling happy and proud when he won, and gained Gaara's trust and friendship. She gave into the tug then, that pull she recognized the signs from the books she had read.

That recognition did not stop her from feeling sad and unhappy, when after his fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End, he came back home looking broken, tattered, and generally worse than death. Or when she held him, after every one had gone, and they both wept and cried together. He wept for a friend he could not save. She wept for a friend she could not help but love. After that incident, they both became best of friends. And her heart broke for him, because he was the only one she could ever love.

It was even worse twelve years later, when she was a bride's maid at Sakura's wedding. Sakura's wedding to him. Kiba was his best man and he held her as she cried, cried with what he mistook as tears of joy. But those hot tears had nothing to do with joy, and every thing to do with hurt, pain, sadness. She was forced to swallow them and congratulate Sakura, when all she wanted to do was kill her. Was forced to dance with, and smile at him, when all she wanted to do was find a nice, dark corner, and let out the flood of tears, that threatening. She wanted to cry and weep herself to oblivion. But did the love go away? Did it disappear? Was she finally cured of its madness? Did she want to be cured, or for her love for him to disappear or go away?

Those questions were on her mind two years later, as she walked down the aisle, a vision in pure white. As she walked down the aisle to join and commit herself to another man, some one that she did not love. As she kissed Kiba, after their vows had being made, after their rings were slipped on, the questions plaguing her mind were answered. The answers were hurtful, and crystal clear. No, the love did not go away. No, it did not disappear. No, she was not cured from its madness. And, no. she did not want to be cured, neither did she want her love for him to disappear nor go away. And because that was the plain and simple truth, it made the hurt was. Sure, she cared a great deal for Kiba. But caring and affection were poor substitutes for love, and she knew that.

And the fact that she loved him was a secret she vowed to keep. It was a secret that she was determined and prepared to take with her to her grave, if necessary. Because coveting some one else's husband was a sin. It was a sin she could not even feel guilty about committing. And as she danced with him at her wedding, as he told her that he was happy for her, her heart broke again. Because she knew that for always and forever, she would love him. And the fact that he did not have a single clue to that, some how made it worse to bear. But her lips were sealed.

And that was because loving him was her secret. Loving him was her sin. All in all, Naruto was her secret sin. And as she now knew, secret sins are painful. They hurt the heart. They bring sadness to every pore of the body. And they are also worth it. She would know. She had one. Naruto. Her secret sin…

~~~~ End of Her Secret Sin ~~~~

OK, done. First one shot. Hope you like. Thanks to all those who reviewed my other stories, you all are the best! So, pretty please review this one. Thanks!

Ja ne!

**HYACYNTHIANNA!**


End file.
